Ashley
by LoVeshipper4ever
Summary: Ashley gets her grandfather's inheritance!She gets help from Veronica in a case about her brother gone missing in his jelwery store and makes some new friends on the way. Pairings: Dickoc Veronicaduncan loganoc eventually LoVe Now 3 chapters
1. How ur life changes when u get a letter

Summary: Ashley has just hit the jackpot! Follow herthrough in her high school (and maybe college) while she gets help from Veronica in a case and makes some new friends on the way. (summary sucks i know)

Pairings: Dick/OC, Beaver/OC, Weevil/OC,Veronica/Duncan, Logan/OC, Eventually LoVe

Editor's note: I don't own Veronica Mars or anything

Chapter One

How your life can change with just one letter

Ashley had just hit the jackpot, her grandfather's inheritance. Her grandfather was the founder of Neptune's rings, the most expensive jewelry store in Neptune or in fact anywhere. If you are a millionaire or billionaire, this is where you shop for jewelry. She had just decided to live on her own because she turned she turned 18 just a week ago.

Ashley was in her black Mercedes on her way to the Neptune Grand, where she planned on staying for a couple of months because she was looking for a house.

She checked in and went up to her room. It's called the master modern suite. When you first walk in you see a modern looking living room. It had a black normal sized couch, a plasma tv faced to the couch, and a clear black coffee table with black coasters placed on so it stays clean. When she went to the bedroom she saw the biggest bed she had ever seen, it also had a red bedspread. After she toured the rest of the hotel room she was going to stay for a couple of months, she decided to go to sleep because if she planned on getting up on her own she would have to go to bed now.

After Ashley woke up she decided to go to Mars investigations. She had put this aside for 3 days already!

When she got to Mars investigations she was glad to see someone was there.

So she walked up and said, "Veronica, I need your help."

"If i got a nickle every time i heard that, I'd be more rich then my boyfriend." Veronica said.

Ashley walked up to Veronica and said, "Veronica, are you willing to help me or do i have to take this case to Vinny Vanlowe ."

Veronica then said, "Hey, I didn't say i wouldn't take your case, I was just trying to make a joke!"

Veronica sat down and got her notebook so she could write down the information Ashley would give her. Ashley go the point so she began to tell Veronica about her case.

"You see my grandfather died just last month and had given all his earnings that he had the past fifty years to me and gave my brother the company and store. Well I was going to the store about three days ago at night to get something I had left there. Well when i got there the door was open which is weird cause he closes the store at 5 p.m. I called his cell phone but it went straight to voice mail which is also weird cause he doesn't have it off it's always charged. Then i called his wife and she said she hadn't seen him all day. Veronica I need your help, I need to know that my brother is okay. I'll pay you whatever you need."

Then Veronica said " Okay, and what's your brother's name?" " Mark Swell." Ashley said."You mean the Swells, and your grandfather is Lyode Swell founder of Neptune's rings the most expensive jewelry store... like ever! wow!"

Ashley then asked, "Will you still help me?" Veronica then said in response and not knowing what she was getting herself into."Okay, sure."

Nobody in Neptune knew that Ashley was the granddaughter of Lyode Swell not that she didn't want to be known just because she hadn't known but found out just last month when her grandfather died at the age of 80. When she found out that she was now practically the most richest 18 year old in Neptune, she decided to change her last name like her brother did. So instead of Ashley Steele it's Ashley Swell, she liked it better and everyone knew who Swell was. The school as on Summer vacation so nobody at all knew she was Ashley Swell and nobody knew Ashley Steele either. She was more poor than a pch biker, she didn't live in a house or an apartment, she lived in a rat of a hotel room. She didn't have friends or anything either so when she got the letter that she was is fact the granddaughter of Lyode Swells she was so happy to be rich, but yet so sad that her grandfather had passed away and she didn't get to go to the funeral because the letter came to late.

Everyone in town was filled with sorrow and wonder, wondering who would take over the jewelry company and all his earnings . When they heard that he had grandchildren just shocked them they found out that Mark Swells took over the company and store but had no idea who got all the money not even Veronica or Keith Mars. But with 3 more days left of summer vacation everyone is going to find out. That's what she decided and that's what is going to happen that was her plan for about a week.


	2. The whole story

Authors note: I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters but i do own Ashley.

Chapter 2:The whole story

Ashley was thinking how she was happy to live by herself in a nice, comfy, and accommodating hotel room, rather than sad and living in a little rat of a motel that cost $50 a night, way more than what it was worth! After thinking about her former residency she decided to go to her night stand like she did everyday around this time and took the letter out and read it to herself.

May 14th ,2005

Dear Ashley,

If your getting this I hate to inform you that I've passed away. I had just been informed that you are in fact my granddaughter, I really wanted to meet you but your mom, my daughter said it was a bad idea. I had also just been informed by my doctor that I have lung cancer and they said I will pass away soon. I will write you and your brother in my will and you will be happy that I decided to give you all my earnings from the past 50 years and I have decided to give your brother the company and the store. I think you are wondering also why is a 80 year old man writing a letter instead of paying someone to type it. Well that answer is simple, it's because I care about you and I wanted you to have something from me that isn't money and that you can hold that's just your's and is only for you. I love you and want to see you I hope you aren't mad at me. Hope you have a great life and a great future and remember, money doesn't buy you everything. I LOVE YOU!

Your Grandfather,

Lyode Swells

P.S. You are the most wonderful girl in the whole wide world!

This was the last letter he had written at all cause after he signed the will which was right after he had written Ashley the letter he had gone in a coma. After two months in a coma he passed away and was mourned by all. After she was done reading the letter she decided to put it back in the night stand like she did everyday after reading the letter.

Ashley was in her black Mercedes and on her way to Mars Investigations to tell all the information she knew about the disappearance of her brother, Mark Swell.

Ashley entered the door and took the seat outside of Veronica's desk. She was just about to go out because she felt like this was a bad idea but heard how good Veronica Mars all over school and go to the police but then in walked Veronica Mars.

"Are you going anywhere, cause I still have to ask you some questions." Veronica said in a very serious tone.

" No, I wasn't going anywhere. I was just walking around till you got here" She said in a nervous tone not wanting to get caught in her own actions.

"Okay then if you will follow me i will lead you to Keith Mars and he'll ask you some questions of what happened and what you know. Ok."Veronica said in a serious business voice.

"Oh, what fun!"Ashley said to herself softly so only she could hear it.

"Hello Miss Swells, my daughter here had just informed me on your case and I'm so sorry to hear that your brother is missing. Veronica can you give us some privacy so me and Miss Swells can talk about the case."Keith said in a business voice like he usually used when doing business.

"But dad this is my case and i" Before she could finish Ashley interrupted her and said

" Mr. Mars i would really like it if Veronica was in hear and i would also like it if you called me Ashley." Ashley said in a serious tone so she could be taken seriously.

"Okay Ashley this is your case and it's your decision so, Veronica and Ashley take your seats so we can start." Keith said

They sat down in the two seats facing Keith's desk. Then Keith took out his notebook so he could write down the Q&A.

"Okay, what's your brother's full name and when was he born." Keith asked

"His name is Mark Houston Swell but his last name used to be Steele and he changed it and then i did right after too. He was born in Los Angeles on December 8th 1981." she said answering the question but trying not to cry at the mention of her brother.

"I'm sorry if talking about your brother is hard for you. If you want to we can talk later or we can go on." Keith said wanting to go on but it was Ashley's decision if she wanted to or not.

"Well, i might cry but i would like to go on." Ashley said knowing that she would cry but wanted to get this over with and see her brother.

"Okay let's go on then. Would you please tell me what happened the day you went to the store." Keith said wanting not to make the teen cry.

"I was staying at his place which is a few blocks away from the store and i decided to go there at 7p.m. because i had left my book there. Well i was walking there with his daughter, my niece, Taylor and when we got there I it was opened which is weird because he closes at 5pm, I looked inside nothing was stolen and it didn't look like anyone broke in, I need you to find my brother." She said crying at the last part.

"Why would someone steal a guy and not any of the jewelry. Either they're the most dumbest criminals or the most smartest." Veronica said still surprised that no one stole any of the jewelry.

" Well i don't care if they are the dumbest or the smartest all i want is my brother back!" Ashley said crying and storming out of the office.

Veronica then said, "You start working on the case I'll go get Ashley and talk to her." Veronica said talking fast so she would have more than enough time to catch up with Ashley.


	3. The Lost letter

Editiors note:I don't own anything but i do own Ashley

Chapter three

Veronica had gotten in her car just in time, Ashley was in her Mercedes on a red light.

"I guess I'm gonna have to follow her like a stalker." Veronica said glum she didn't like following people she just liked getting to the point. She kinda liked the action, but all in all it was just a waste of time and it was just useless.

Veronica was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was at the Neptune Grand. "Oh no, hopefully i don't run into Duncan or Logan." She said to herself.

Veronica and Duncan had been fighting lately about how much time she spends on work and not with him.

"**Veronica what has gotten into you, your always at work and never have time for me!"Duncan said throwing the lamp just 2 feet away from her.**

"**Duncan, your scaring me stop please, I thought you loved me?" Veronica said crying so hard the words hardly readable but Duncan can hear them.**

"**Veronica, what do you mean? I love you I've always loved you." Duncan said surprised about what Veronica had just said.**

"**Well if you love me than you wouldn't have thrown a lamp just about a foot away from me. I think I should go now so you can think of what is going to happen and I also need to do that to. Also you need to put your rage on a boxing bag. I have to go before my dad calls the cops because i forgot to check in with him today and you know that he will have the whole sheriff's department out looking for me. I have to go well, bye.**

**Right when Veronica got out of the hotel room Veronica started crying her eyes out she ran to the elevator but was soon join by Logan Echolls. **

"**What's wrong Veronica, boy toy got enough and decided to move on."**

**Then Veronica holding most of her tears in started to cry more than before which made Logan change his face from a sly smile to a serious look.**

"**Veronica are you okay, what happened?" Logan asked more serious than he had ever been. Even though they had been through there rough patches he had always been there for her and cared about her.**

"**Nothing just leave me alone and never speak of this again." she said trying to hold back the tears she had just let go.**

Veronica had just gotten to Ashley's hotel room door and was about to knock on the door when she heard a muffled cry. She then decided to knock on the door hard so Ashley would hear it. Veronica still had no idea why Ashley was crying.

"Ashley are you in there?" Veronica said yelling

"I'm coming!" Ashley said still crying.

"Veronica, I'm so glad you're here I've got a major problem! My letter has just gone missing!" Ashley said still crying

"I'm sure you just put it somewhere and forgot. What's so important about that letter that someone would go all out just to take it."Veronica said surprised that Ashley was crying about a letter.

"Well it was a letter from my grandfather and it was also the last letter he had written at all. Right after he wrote my letter he signed the will and after that he went into a coma, which i still don't know why! Veronica I need your help I now that I already have given you enough of stress. I just need to know what happened to the letter and know that i think of it, what happened to my Grandfather!" Ashley said crying so much there was practially a river at her feet.

"Okay, sure I'm sure we're going to get you letter and brother back and know what happened to your Grandfather." Veronica said not knowing what she was getting her self into, yet again.

"Well I have to go and do something you just write down everything you know about ...well everything." Veronica said

Veronica called her dad on her cell phone when she was outside of the hotel and said "Hey dad, it's me i guess we've got ourselves three cases!"


	4. The break up and the day after!

Chapter Four: The break up and the day after!

Editors note: I don't Veronica Mars but i do own Ashley/I'm not like one of those people who take so long to put a chapter up I'm going to put a new Chapter everyday and I want to make the people who are reading happy so comment good/bad I will take either one this is my first fan fiction and if you have anything to put in the story I'll think about it I always Love the fans! and this chapter is dedicated to a person who left a comment but was anonymous so this is for you and thank you for the review AND PLEASE REVIEW!Bye

"What did you say Veronica?"Keith said to Veronica over the phone.

"I guess we've got ourselves three cases now." Veronica said knowing her dad's head was going to explode any second but doing what he had asked her.

"I know what you said and how do we have three cases?"Keith said half surprised and half frustrated with the fact that Veronica had just put even more stress on them.

"Well Ashley lost her letter and she wants to find out how her Grandfather went into a coma." Veronica said not trying to make her dad even more mad, which was not a pretty site to see.

"Maybe she misplaced a letter and why would she need a case on that. Also what has got her so stuck on how an 80-year-old man can't just not go into a coma." Keith said surprised on the two cases that had just been handed to them.

"Well that letter was in fact the last letter that Lyode Swell last wrote and you know how much that would be worth. Also now that i think about it, I'm now thinking that the coma had nothing to do with him being 80 years old and the fact he had lung cancer. I think it's another reason, a reason that I have not heard about." Veronica said surprised about the last part that had just came out of her mouth and with that she said "Bye!" and hung up.

Veronica had something to do and she had to do it now.

Veronica later in Duncan's hotel room/home

"Veronica, I said I was sorry will you ever forgive me, it's just that my mind was taking over my body! I didn't mean to throw that lamp so close to you." Duncan said apologetically

"Oh yeah and I'm princess Jasmine and my boyfriend has a magic carpet. Duncan this is me tell me the truth!" Veronica said madly

"Veronica, do you want to know the truth. I throw that lamp to get my frustration out but I wasn't aiming it at you." Duncan said madly

"Frustration about what Duncan." Veronica said

"Frustration with you, that your still in love with Logan and don't say your not!" Duncan said so angry but what he just said was true and Veronica knew it deep down in her heart but just not yet.

"What are you talking about? Never mind we're over and i never want to talk to you ever again.

"Your nothing without me your just this outsider that really wants to be a 09er but doesn't have the money so she uses guys to be an 09er but it looks like you have run out of guys that like you and can handle you."

"I never want to talk to you again, I hate you! GOOD BYE!"

Then she slams the door in his face.

Later in Ashley's room

"So I know that you were best friends with Lilly Kane and your dad told Jake Kane that he killed his own daughter, with that he got kicked out of the position of local town sheriff. I also know that you were 'raped'". She said using air quotes on raped. ,

"I also know that your formal fling had been a drug deal and stole drugs but you stole them back. I heard rumors that you sold the drugs to little kids at candy stores, and i also heard that you won most likely to sleep with every guy in school." Ashley said regretting the last part when she had said when she saw the look on Veronica's face.

"Veronica, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that it just slipped out. Did I say that I was sorry." She said regretting saying any rumors at all.

"No it's okay you don't have to apologize, your not the one who made the rumors Madison did. You wanna know my nickname for her Queen of Evil." she said sad that Madison would make up any gossip like that. She wasn't surprised but was beaming with hatred for Madison.

"So why are you here at 9 pm with just 2 more days till school. I have to get on a regular schedule, so i won't miss the first day of school."Ashley said calmly at first but very excited at the fact that in just 2 days the secret that only 2 people know would be out for the whole world to be known.

"I need some emotional support, I just had a battle with my now ex-boyfriend who said I am a outsider who wants to be an 09er but not rich so I date 09ers to be an 09er. But he said it more worse than that and trust me when i say this I will never go back to Duncan every again.

"Well how about you call your dad and we have ourselves a little girls night in. What do you say to the it's already night and we're already in all you have to get is your dad permission and girl when I tell you we're gonna get this party stared I really mean it. So are you in or out? Please say in please say in!" she said thinking about how fun it would be if her and her dad said yes, but if she said no then it would be yet another Lonely night in her empty hotel room.

"I'll call my dad!" Veronica said excitedly that if her dad would say yes she was gonna have some fun and gonna party for the first time in a long time.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if I can spend the night with Ashley?" Veronica asked her dad over the phone.

"Are there any boys there?" Keith asked knowing the answer but just being a parent.

"Yeah dad, there's one about 1,000sq ft from us and i saw one just a little while ago who said he sorry and then said I'm an 09er guy magnet which means he thinks I want to be an 09er and the only why i could do that is if i date one and he says I ran out." She said glad that she told him but a little scared if he goes after Duncan with a shotgun but she doesn't care anymore not since she broke up with him.

" Veronica are you going to be okay, and of course you can spend the night with Ashley and have what you girls call it these days party hopping."Keith said trying to be cool but also trying to make Veronica laugh.

"Dad these days we call it girls night in. I also think party hopping is a term for when yo go to one party to the next and have you been watching MTV. Veronica said laughing so much that she was almost unable to talk.

"Well i get a little bored when your out and about and I have no cases, so i turn on MTV and that's how I get my education of talking like dis. Gotta go my honey or what you call boo are calling me." He said trying to be cool and make Veronica laugh yet again.

After having hours of fun drinking talking about there past and what they would like to happen in the future and all that girl stuff and then they checked the clock and it said it was 3:42a.m. Then it hit Ashley that everyone and I mean everyone would know that she was the Granddaughter of Lyode Swell tomorrow and she was kinda scared and kinda happy of it but she was mostly happy she was always wondering if anyone would treat her differently if she was rich.

Later they went to Mars Investigations and Ashley decided to tell her whole story and all.

They sat in the same seats as the day before and this time she was not going out of the chair until she was done finishing talking about all the cases.

First they decided to talk about the missing case cause this involved a missing person.

"You see we haven't grown up with a life like anyone else. My family moved to Neptune with hopes of finding a better life then in Los Angeles I can't tell you about Los Angeles because I just can't. Well my mom was in hopes in getting a better job while me and Mark were in hopes of finding friends and finding out what we want to do in life. But no Neptune didn't help us at anything till me and my brother heard about how we had a grandfather and how it was Lyode Swell. You know something funny, one day we were talking about the people who we wanted to be in life and of course I said Mischa Barton I mean she is my idol and Mark said Lyode Swell he had clippings of him from newspapers he had found in the trash and kept all of them and still have them I guess someone can be your hero even when they pass away. Well after everyone had found out that in fact he was the grandson of Lyode Swell all the girls stalked him even worse than the paparazzi did. He decided to be with the one he had a crush on in high school and she was in fact the most popular girl in the whole school. They were going to have a child but they decided to adopt because she couldn't have kids they went to different agencies all around the world and decided that it was better to get one close by so they don't have to change the environment for any of the other kids. They decided on a 16 year old teenager who has blonde hair and looks like any popular girl would. But I have learned a lot from that 16 year old and we had a connection the first time we had meet mostly because our ages are so close together there's only a two year age difference which is not a lot. But mostly our connection was on how similar we are to each other not like on the outside but some people ask if we're sisters, but we've had similar life tackles. Like her dad died in a car crash mine had also died in a car crash and her mother disappeared right after but my mom disappeared 3 years after so that's why I was staying at my brother's house. But you know what we also have in common we both hate my brother's wife her name is Stephanie, we both now that she's with Mark for the wrong reason, she's only there for the money." Ashley said tired from all the talking she had just did.

"What time is it?" Ashley said concerned not wanting to be late because tomorrow was going to be the start of a new beginning.

"About 7:30 p.m, why?" Keith said confused cause what teenage girl would think of going home at a time like this.

"Well I have to go hopefully I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Mars and Veronica meet me a lunch tomorrow." Ashley said all happy and giddy and just couldn't wait tell tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of her life!


End file.
